


Brother

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky/Steve/Clint friendship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Clint Barton. Archer extraodinaire. International super spy. Avenger. Little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid confusion, I want to make it clear that the Bucky/Steve/Clint pairing is referring to their friendship relationship. It's not really covered in this, so I didn't tag it but Clint and Natasha are together in this story. Steve and Bucky are together as well. This is a friendship piece centered around Clint.

"Hey Bucky, interested in sparring later?" Clint asks as he walks into the kitchen on the common floor, having followed the trail of a lovely smell. Steve is cooking lunch which means simple but delicious. Bucky is helping which means cookies for dessert.

"Sure thing, Clinto Bean," Bucky replies, making Clint give him a exasperated eyeroll. He'd picked up the nickname from Tony and having seen it both annoyed and amused the archer, it stuck.

The two had adopted an immediate friendship when Bucky moved into the tower to be with Steve. Clint insists that it's simply the fact they're both snipers. But everyone knows it has more to do with how Clint can relate to the whole being-brainwashed-and-forced-into-doing-an-evil-motherfucker's-bidding thing. He feels for Bucky, and he knows Bucky's case was a lot harsher than his own. But no one minds the quick friendship between the two; it helps them both, and gives Clint an opportunity to build a trusting bond with someone other than Natasha and Phil and gives Bucky the opportunity to build one with someone other than Steve.

"What are we having?" Clint asks, walking over and hopping up onto the counter beside Steve where he is chopping onions.

The family dynamic between Clint and Steve and Bucky is an odd one, but one they enjoy all the same. Despite the fact that Clint is older than the two biologically, the fact that chronologically the supersoldiers are older than him, they treat him as if he's their little brother, occasionally leaning into father figure territory.

Which means it comes as no surprise when the spoon full of cookie dough the archer had comandeered is immediately snatched from his hand.

"Hey!" he protests with a pout.

"That has raw egg in it. It could make you sick," Steve says, handing the spoon back over to Bucky, who scoops out another bit off cookie dough and shapes it into a ball, placing it on the baking sheet.

"But-" 

"No buts," Steve replies, "And I'm making salad, sweet potato hash, and mushroom lasagna. Buck is making cookies."

"Sounds delicious," Clint replies, waiting until both men are looking away before trying to sneak his hand over into the bowl of cookie dough. He's barely dipped a finger into it before he has a smack to the back of his hand with the spoon. 

He jerks his hand back with a deep pout at Bucky who laughs softly, "Steve warned you, Barton."

"You guys are mean," He whines, rubbing the back of his hand, though it doesn't really hurt. He's the type of guy who can remain in combat with broken bones and concussions but a paper cut or a stubbed toe will have him whining for hours. 

"Just looking out for you, squirt," Bucky grins, all of the charisma of Bucky Barnes himself filling every one of his smiles these days instead of the empty, fake smiles of the Winter Soldier. 

"Thank you," Clint replies, but there's a heaviness there. One that suggests he's thanking his two psuedobrothers for more than just keeping him from getting sick. And he is. He'd never had someone really protecting him, even Barney never did. It was always Clint on his own, fighting to stay alive, until Shield. And even then there was only so much protection given he did most missions alone. But now he's not; he's always been envious of the stories of how the two grew up together, close as brothers until it turned into something deeper, whereas he had to be alone.

But now it's different. Clint has people to take care of him. He's resilient, sure. He can take care of himself. But he doesn't have to now. He's got a team.

But more importantly, he's got a _family._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out completely different from what I even expected. It just happened. I just really _really_ think Clint and Bucky will bond really quickly for exactly the reasons mentioned. And Clint already seems like the team's little brother. So, here's me vomiting Clucky friendship feels.


End file.
